


"I Love You Kim Wonpil, But You're An Idiot" and Other Sayings Made Famous by Yoon Dowoon

by heartandseoul (tokyolights), starboybri (starboychoi)



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, M/M, he thinks from his left foot sometimes, uh Wonpil doesn't know to feel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-04-16 02:56:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14155137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyolights/pseuds/heartandseoul, https://archiveofourown.org/users/starboychoi/pseuds/starboybri
Summary: A pillow knocks Dowoon straight in the head and wipes the smirk right off his face. Wonpil is way beyond mad, practically fuming, as he shoved Dowoon's shoulders. His back hits the mattress and Wonpil leans to yank the phone from a loose grip. The door to the dorm swung open and a gush of cold air causes Dowoon to shiver slightly as he watched Wonpil walk away."Fuck you Kim Wonpil," Dowoon seethed, "I love you, but you're such a fucking idiot."





	1. I Love You, Dummy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Let me ask you something Pil. Has she ever made you feel good?"_
> 
> _Wonpil sat up, eyes wide at Dowoon's question. That wasn't any of Dowoon's business, he knew that, but it was just another point to drive this whole thing forward. If Hana didn't even love him enough to touch him, or have him touch her, than it was a waste. "Dowoon! It's none of your business when she and I do anything! Why are you-" Dowoon felt tired, and felt that Wonpil is tired, so he understands completely. They're both running on their last wits._
> 
> _When was the last time Wonpil?" It wasn't just a question at this point. "Two weeks. A month? When?" Wonpil pushed Dowoon's hands away from his own, a glint of betrayal in his doe eyes as he furrowed his eyebrows. Dowoon was irritable and, yes, he was acting like a dick but it was all in the name of general care. "It's been a long time huh?" Dowoon stared into Wonpil's eyes, flickering between his eyes and his lips. The sight of Wonpil somewhat hating him made Dowoon want to laugh. So he was capable of hating someone? Well then._
> 
> ////
> 
> **Playlist:**

"You know Pillie, you don't need her, "Dowoon sighed. This whole shitfest of a dilema made Dowoon physically sick: Wonpil shelled out all his love, Hanna makes excuses for not being with him, and Wonpil runs to Dowoon to fill in the gaps Hanna didn't have the inclination to fill as his girlfriend. Dowoon wanted to knock some sense into that prefect head of Wonpil's. No, Dowoon wanted to scream. He wanted to scream at Hanna for hurting Wonpil, the universe for putting him through years of pain, but most importantly he wants to scream at Wonpil. Wants to get it through his thick skull that he has more options, more people he could depend on. He wanted to tell Wonpil that he already has his heart and that, if he would just accept it, Dowoon would try and make him the happiest man on the planet. "She doesn't care about you. Doesn't appreciate you." Dowoon heard the anger in his voice, his indifferent tone being slowly replaced with something more malicious. "She doesn't deserve you."

"Dowoon you can't-" Wonpil sighed. He'd been getting the same speech from Dowoon, Jaehyung, and Younghyun for a year and a half already. Wonpil and Hanna were on and off. Dowoon had a hard time understanding why Wonpil couldn't see what everyone else does: that Kwang Hanna was a garbage person. "You've never met her. She's-"

"I've met her Wonpil. She tried to hit on me in front of you and tried to feel me up, she's constantly trying to shove herself on me and always touches me. It's annoying and, if I wasn't gay Wonpil, she probably would've tried to hop on my dick."

Wonpil lifted his head from its resting place on Dowoon's chest, ighing under his breath before placing his head on the pillow beside him. They were lazing around on Dowoon's king sized bed, legs tangled together as they watched the Notebook for the fifty-thousandth time. Dowoon wondered if the movie made Wonpil into a sap. He wondered in the Notebook made Wonpil into a lovesick, brain dead zombie who kept the wrong person as a girlfriend. And call Dowoon selfish, or an ass, or whatever you want to call him, but it was about damn time Wonpil realized that Hanna was no good for him and that he deserved better.

"Dowoon it's not-ugh, I really care about her okay? I love her," Wonpil replied, "She's so amazing, but she has a very strict schedule and I can't just-"

"We all have a schedule Wonpil!" Dowoon bit back the urge to scream. "You and I are in med school, Jae and Brian are working towards their wedding, and Sungjin is in London, but you know what we do? Hang out!" Dowoon pinched Wonpil's cheek, tugging it around before sitting up. "We love each other and value each other, so we hang out." Dowoon sighed, returning to his place beside Wonpil. Dowoon's right hand reached for Wonpil's left. "Let me ask you something Pil. Has she ever made you feel good?"

Wonpil sat up, eyes wide at Dowoon's question. That wasn't any of Dowoon's business, he knew that, but it was just another point to drive this whole thing forward. If Hana didn't even love him enough to touch him, or have him touch her, than it was a waste. "Dowoon! It's none of your business when she and I do anything! Why are you-" Dowoon felt tired, and felt that Wonpil is tired, so he understands completely. They're both running on their last wits.

"When was the last time Wonpil?" It wasn't just a question at this point. "Two weeks. A month? When?" Wonpil pushed Dowoon's hands away from his own, a glint of betrayal in his doe eyes as he furrowed his eyebrows. Dowoon was irritable and, yes, he was acting like a dick but it was all in the name of general care. "It's been a long time huh?" Dowoon stared into Wonpil's eyes, flickering between his eyes and his lips. The sight of Wonpil somewhat hating him made Dowoon want to laugh. So he was capable of hating someone? Well then.

"I don't have to answer to you," Wonpil spits, reaching for his phone, "I don't owe you shit." Dowoon surged forward, snatching the phone from the grey bed covers and holding it above Wonpil's head. "Seriously Dowoon, give me."

The tension between Dowoon and Wonpil is so thick you can practically cut it. It's unbearable and left Dowoon with the thought of the consequences closing the distance could pose. He thought of the consequences of laying Wonpil down and taking him could bring. It's not like they haven't done it before, the whole friends with benefits thing, and the memories stream down his spine. He can tell Wonpil's thinking the same as he is.

"I'm asking you a question. Answer me," Dowoon asked, a little louder this time.

"I'm not playing games Dowoon," Wonpil gritted out, "Give. Me. My. Phone."

"Can Hana make you feel good? The way I do?"

A pillow knocks Dowoon straight in the head and wipes the smirk right off his face. Wonpil is way beyond mad, practically fuming, as he shoved Dowoon's shoulders. His back hits the mattress and Wonpil leans to yank the phone from a loose grip. The door to the dorm swung open and a gush of cold air causes Dowoon to shiver slightly as he watched Wonpil walk away.

"Fuck you Kim Wonpil," Dowoon seethed, "I love you, but you're such a fucking idiot."


	2. Chapter 2

Jaehyung is chirping on and on about Park Sungjin and his new buzzcut, at least that Dowoon thought he heard, for an hour before a boom sounds from Wonpil's bedroom. Jae spares Dowoon a glance, “What do you suppose it is this time Woon?”

“Same old shit it normally is,” Dowoon slurs out around a spoonful of food. There's a look on Jaehyung's face, he was surprised at the language and casualty in which Dowoon spoke, so he quickly clarifies, “Ah hyung, you know how they are.”

Jae's thinking, at least it looks like it, and nods. “They were going at it when I picked them up from the mall too.”

“That's brave,” Dowoon replies.

Dowoon knows his voice doesn't match his words. Jae knew him as gentle only toward Wonpil, someone who cared a lot about him. He and Wonpil were the ones causing mischief and mayhem everywhere they went so this was the stark contrast.

“Nana,” Wonpil yells.

“Kim Wonpil, get off my ass,” she shoots back. She’s quick to put on her sneakers and leave, and everyone can see the way Wonpil sinks lilessly into the edge of the bed. His eyes are glassy, his heart is aching from his girlfriend's absence, and Jae doesn't know how to respond. He turns to Dowoon and is met with the younger cleaning his spoon, placing no interest in the wreck image of their Wonpil.

Jae’s confused. He can't even bear to look Wonpil’s direction, doesn't know whether to talk to Dowoon, so at this point he’s tugging his own earlobe. He fixes his sight on the window. There was a blinking sign in the front of a store, Jae finds it more comfortable to stare at it.

Wonpil and Dowoon meet eyes after a few more beats of silence. Wonpil’s face cringes in disgust. Dowoon meets his expression halfway, not giving him the satisfaction of knowing how he actually feels. He’s flaunting his indifference and doesn't even notice when tears fall down golden cheeks. Wonpil slams the door shut, getting Jae’s attention.

He shouldn't be surprised to see Dowoon downing his juice without a care in the world, but he was.

“You're going to tell me what's up between you two, right Dowoon?”

“There’s nothing going on, if there were maybe I'd care more.”

Dowoon sighs, putting his dishes into the sink. He wasn't going to tell Jae that they had a rather nasty fall out, he was just going to avoid he situation like the plague. He wasn't going to tell Jae that Hana was an awful human being, he was just going to let them be miserable forever. Wonpil obviously didn't care about the nature of their relationship, so why should he?

He also wasn't going to tell Jae that he was in love with Wonpil, he was just going to move on.

And, for over a week, he did move on. He and Wonpil hadn't spoken in a while. Dowoon made it a point to sit as far away from him as humanly possibly, even suggesting he’d eat dinner on the balcony during the winter, which earned him a playful slap from Younghyun.

Dowoon was completely fine.

So was Wonpil, apparently, but in a completely different way. He was distant to Jae and Brian, only talking and coddling Sungjin. He'd refill his rice bowls before he was even done, go out of his way to to massage his shoulders after a very long study session. It was obvious he was going overboard.

If Dowoon was honest, he hated what they were doing. He hated being ignored, but his pride was too important. It wouldn't let him be weak. He wasn't week. This was annoying, that's all.

Wonpil was just so fucking annoying. 


End file.
